One-Shot: Survival
by Ven'aranar Angel
Summary: I'm writing one-shots for the 'Sea of Faces' series. At the bottom of my author notes will be genres, since the options given to me aren't always the right ones. THERE ARE SPOILERS WITHIN. READ ONLY IF YOU'RE UP TO DATE ON MY MAIN STORYLINE.


_A.N. ~ hi there! So, I'm putting together instances that I never managed to squeeze into the main storyline of the 'Sea of Faces' series. If you have any ideas that are plausible or something you'd like to see happen, let me know and I'll see what I can do._

_I do not own Star Wars, only my ONs (Original Nouns)._

_I hate to start my one-shots on a sad note, but I'll be writing about how Keeli survived this time Please R&amp;R!_

_(Sad/Slightly Hopeful/Tiny Bit of Curiosity)_

* * *

The droids watched as smoke rose from several miles away. The reverberating boom of explosions vibrated through the air.

"Sir, what are your orders?" One of the B2s asked.

"It could be more clones. Take some of our troops and go check it out." A command droid decided.

Once the majority of the forces were far away, a small, cloaked figure jumped on one of the tanks and threw a grenade into the top half. The other two AATs were rigged, and once the person was out of sight, the explosives went off.

The droids all grouped together in front of the destroyed artillery.

"Perfect." The figure, a young girl, hissed with a smile. She activated and threw two more thermal detonators, taking out nearly all the droids. She moved in and killed the last of the Separatist troops while the smoke hid her.

With all the droids gone, she ran to the fallen clones. The Jedi, she found, was full of blaster wounds; dead without question. After checking nearly all the troops, she was sure no one was alive, until she checked the one with the most intricately painted armour. His hair had been shaved carefully, too. He was the only one breathing.

"You're the only one who made it out. When you wake up, you'll realize what happened and how alone you are. Your closest brothers and friends are dead, and you will have to bear that pain along with the burden of questions. Questions like, _'did you run and leave them to die?'_, _'how did you make it?'_, and so many others. You will wish you were dead, too, and probably find a place away from everyone else to mourn. This is the price of living, brother. It's too high, and it shouldn't be this way. So I am sorry that I lacked the courage and abilities to save at least one other man." The girl murmured.

She sighed and gently, respectfully, removed the outer robe of the fallen Jedi.

**(I meant she removed his coat or something. D'haynna, I hope you knew that.)**

After a while working, the teenager managed to remove all of the surviving clone's armour and put it in the garment, using it as a bag. She remembered one last thing and grabbed his helmet as well, tying the makeshift pack off.

Next, the girl checked the man over and found he had broken ribs. She was no medic, but she suspected he had a concussion as well. What the child didn't know was the the trooper's hip was fractured.

She grabbed the bag and started dragging him away from the battlefield, puffing from his weight. The clone, better known as Captain Keeli, was partially conscious. He could feel himself being dragged.

_Am I...alive? _He wondered. _Where...am I going? Are my men taking me to a med bay?_

His eyes partially slid open and he saw a strand of black hair, then golden eyes that had a tinge of brown to them.

_Is this one of my brothers? But, weren't we fighting? Am I missing the fight? Hmm, we must have won._

If the girl could hear his thoughts, her heart would be breaking. However, she was busy getting the clone over the pile of rocks that had fallen during the opening attack.

"Ugh, did rookies set these charges?" She muttered. Keeli felt a whisper of indignation at such a statement, but sank back into the sleepy fog that warned off the pain.

§ § §

The next time Keeli woke, he heard the crackle of flames and could feel the warmth of fire. The shuffle of a person behind him caught his attention. The Captain also noticed someone was softly humming _Vode An_; a female, if the voice was anything to go on.

That confused him, seeing how he was nowhere near Mandalore, so there was no way anyone but his brothers could be singing _Vode An_. Practically no one but clones knew the Mandalorian war chant in the entire GAR.

Once the song ended, there was a momentary _tsk_, dripping scorn and twisted amusement.

"_'We shall bear its weight together'_, hmm? The universe has a cruel sense of humour, huh?" Keeli wondered if she knew he was awake. "Once you come to, I hope you can bear the weight until someone comes to help you." That answered his question, though it made him even more anxious.

The injured man could feel himself slipping back into unconsciousness, but he didn't want to sleep. He wanted to know what had happened to his brothers.

§ § §

"Did you see that?"

"I _heard_ it..." The several clones; a patrol, had heard a blaster go off. It went again and they prepared their guns, slowly advancing toward the source. They came across an arrow drawn into the dirt, pointing down a dusty ravine.

"This couldn't be a more obvious trap." One grumbled.

"Yeah, but this wasn't the work of droids. Look at the footprint." The sergeant reminded.

"It's pretty small. Which species do you think it belongs to?" The young girl was hidden just up ahead. She felt like throwing her boot at the last of the soldiers who had spoken.

This_ species, moron,_ she mentally growled.

She took one of the pilfered guns she'd stolen off a dead clone and shot another bolt into the air. The teenager ran without looking back, keeping up the game of hide and go seek for several miles before hiding in a copse of trees.

The five clones ran into the clearing and saw Captain Keeli, lying in the centre in full armour, though unmoving. As the sergeant propped him up, the sole survivor of the 659th Attack Battallion came back to the real world long enough to feel his brothers' strong hands holding him.

"We better get him back to base."

"One sec. He probably hasn't had anything to drink for a while." Another of the clones gently poured water down Keeli's parched throat. The girl watched, a small smile on her lips.

"You guys'll take care of him. It'll start out rough, but he won't always have to bear the burden of this war alone." She murmured before turning and slipping into the trees, away from her brothers.

* * *

_A.N. ~ there's my first one-shot. I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. Really, I actually _do_ read reviews. I'll be posting other one-shots for instances that weren't seen or were not put into the 'Sea of Faces' series. 'Til next time!_


End file.
